


You Can Do It!

by MamaButts



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Really silly sex talk, consentual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-25
Updated: 2016-05-25
Packaged: 2018-06-10 14:20:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6960535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MamaButts/pseuds/MamaButts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble based off this post: http://6goldensaints.tumblr.com/post/144793197996/this-is-how-pearl-has-sex I wanted to make it really dorky but then I ended up making it sweet. <3</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Can Do It!

“You’re doing great!” Pearl panted. Her palms cupped the back of Jasper’s head, pulling her near. “Your technique and fundamentals are—are really good!”

‘ _Thank you?’_ Jasper almost murmured in response. Well, she would have if her mouth wasn’t already otherwise occupied. All she managed was a grunt into the sopping cleft of Pearl’s vulva. She had been a little unsure of this at first, but apparently her new lover enjoyed the way her plump lips created suction over her clit. Wrung nice little noises out of her and some very pointed words of approval.

“That’s it! You’re doing beautifully. You can do it!”

Her cheeks heated considerably as she buried her face even more vigorously into Pearl’s cunt. She hoped if she sunk down far enough, she’d be able to hide just how affected she was. No lover of Jasper’s had ever been quite so verbose in bed. The usual gruff demands and low groans from her fellow quartzes was so very different than these exclaimed of approval that spilled from Pearl’s throat.

And it sure wasn’t a bad thing. It made Jasper feel—

Pearl pulled at Jasper’s hair, her hips rising to the occasion to woo Jasper’s lips against her even more. “ _That’s really good_ ,” she cried with elation. “ _You’ve reached your goal and now I’m going to come_.”

She did come. She came with her thighs wrapped around Jasper’s head. They trembled, but they were so strong in the maelstrom of her release. So very strong for such a little pearl.

When her legs fell open again to liberate Jasper from her hallowed entrapment, Pearl was all but glowing. And, oh, did she look cherubic with her palms pressed to her ruddy cheeks and her eyes wide. She looked up at Jasper with such adoration and, though she had run out of breath, she never seemed to run out of praise. “You did that very well. I came really hard,” she said. And then, quieter, she crooned, “I knew you could do it.”

Damn, she was cute. Jasper tried to find balance enough to sit back on her knees. She wobbled and nearly fell right back on top of her. Had to catch herself with a hand on the mattress. “I uh,” she said. “Uh.”

Unlike Pearl, Jasper seemed to be having trouble with words. She was flustered. Disoriented. She’d only had intimacy with other quartz gems before, where insults and ribbing on each other were part of the game. Bullying was a way of establishing dominance and compliments never came easy. And now Jasper was here, and instead of another quartz beneath her, there was...

Pearl looked so damn sincere. “I’m very proud of you.”

Jasper rubbed at the back of her neck. For a moment, she wished she could hide behind her curtain of hair to hide the bashful smile that crept onto her face. But there she was anyway, grinning like an idiot and redder than her stripes. The best part was that Pearl was smiling back at her.

Yeah, this could work.


End file.
